Kamen Rider Blade: Ai Yori Aoshi
by KamenRiderNexus
Summary: Alternate Universe. What would happen if we place Kazuma Kenzaki in the role of Kaoru Hanabishi in Ai Yori Aoshi? True Blue Love's in the air! Kamen Rider Blade/Ai Yori Aoshi crossover. Kazuma/Harem.
1. Chapter 1

_**KAMEN RIDER BLADE: AI YORI AOSHI**_

**Summary: **Alternate Universe. What would happen if we place Kazuma Kenzaki in the role of Kaoru Hanabishi in Ai Yori Aoshi? True Blue Love's in the air! Kamen Rider Blade/Ai Yori Aoshi crossover. Kazuma/Harem.

**Timeline: **3 months after Kamen Rider Blade and at the beginning of Ai Yori Aoshi.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kamen Rider Blade or Ai Yori Aoshi.

* * *

**Episode 1: Enishi-Connection**

It had been 3 months since Kazuma Kenzaki a.k.a. Kamen Rider Blade saved the world from the Battle Fight by sacrificing his humanity to become an undead known as the Navy Joker. Ever since then he began his new life by returning as a college student of Meiritsu University and was enjoying it but little did he know that someone from his past will change his life for better and for worse.

Kazuma entered the train station after all of the classes were finished and decided to head home. He was walking along the way t o the station casually…

"Ah!"

He quickly turned around to the voice nearby and finds a woman knocked down on the ground after accidently being bumped by a stranger. On the floor close to her was a ticket. Knowing that it was obviously hers to begin with he picked it up and went to her aid. He crouched down, presented his hand to her and asked, "Are you all right?" The woman turned her head up to see the Kazuma giving her a helping hand. She accepted it and was helped off the ground and back on the feet and thanked him.

**SNAP!**

She looked down and found out what that sound was and began to worry. "Ah! My hanao…what will I do…?" she asked with confusion and worry on both her face and from her voice. Kazuma suddenly came up with an idea and asked her to hold on his shoulders while trying to fix her zouri. After having it fixed he said, "There, all finished. It's only temporary but you should get it fixed." The girl bowed and said, "Thank you so much for your kindness. I'm terribly sorry, but I was wondering if you could give me directions. Could you tell me how to get to Izumigaoka Station from here?!" "Eh?! Izumigaoka Station…?" Kazuma stared at her dumbfounded and answered, "You don't want to be here. You want to be all the way on the other end of the station." He looked around and started giving her directions, "Let's see…go straight ahead, and you'll get to the ticket gate for the Hokubu line. Turn left there, keep going straight and go up the stairway on the left…"

"…………………………"

She was carefully trying to process the information in her head but knowing her, she would probably end u getting lost again. Kazuma suggested that she should come with him because it's on his way home and they were both going to the same station and once again she thanked him for all of the trouble. Kazuma and the woman were now onboard the train and sat down on a seat together. He turned to the lady and asked, "Can I ask you a question? What are you doing here?! It doesn't look like you're sightseeing."

"Actually, I came here to meet someone."

"A guy?"

"Y…Yes."

Kazuma was surprised at her answer even though he only meant it as a joke but she continued her answer with another reply and said, "But I don't even know if I'll be able to see him. I just came here sort of on a whim……and I don't even know how to get there. I'm really nervous. But I'm relieved that you're willing to show me the way." They finally arrived at the Izumigaoka Station on the second time due to the fact that she fell asleep on their way there. After that he started leading her to the house on the address written on the small piece of paper. While on the way there he asked her about what kind of guy is he like? She smiled and answered, "I haven't seen him in ages……but he's very kind. I feel so calm just remembering him." She then giggled and he asked, "What is it?" Giving out a smile she then answered, "I just remembered that the same thing happened when I was little…my hanao broke, but he fixed it for me. Now that I think about it, he was very skilled as well…you and he have a lot in common."

"Sounds to me as if you care for this guy a lot."

"Yes. He was the first person I ever loved," she said while her face was blushing, "When I think of him, I am truly grateful that I was born into this world." Kazuma couldn't help but stare at her in amazement, 'Sugoi! It's amazing that she'd be dedicated to someone she hasn't seen in a long time.'

**KABOOOOOOM!**

"!!!"

The two of them turned to their rear to find a hideous monster terrorizing the civilians around here. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, it was a Trial! The Trail spotted both Kazuma and the woman next to him, and started charging after him. He turned to the lady and yelled out, "RUN! GET OUT OF HERE NOW!!" She ran but she hesitated and was hiding behind a vending machine. Kazuma brought out both a buckle and a card. The card was an Ace of Spades with a beetle on there and says: _Change Beetle_. He positioned the buckle in front of his waist and inserted the card inside it causing the buckle to create a belt that expanded automatically around his waist. Kazuma makes an arm motion and yells out, "Henshin!" and flips a portion of the buckle.

"_**TURN UP!"**_

A blue projection with a beetle image came out before him and knocked away the Trial that came charging at him. Kazuma quickly ran through the field and transformed into Kamen Rider Blade! Blade came charging and delivered a flying sidekick and the blow connected. As both of them got back up, Blade drew out his sword known as the Blade Rouzer and started slashing wildly only to have a couple blows connected to it. The Trial blocked another blow with its left arm and tossed Blade over onto a truck.

**CRASH!!**

Blade staggered a bit but got back up on his feet. The Trial delivered a push kick but Blade dodged it just in time as it tore through the driver's side door.

**KRUNCH!**

Blade quickly delivered a jumping back kick sending the Trial right into a cement brick wall. He brought out the Blade Rouzer and drew two cards. The cars were a Category 5 and 6 of Spades and scanned into the Blaze Rouzer.

"_**KICK! THUNDER!"**_

Projected images from those cards appeared and absorbed into his chest plate as Blade drew his sword and stabbed it into the ground.

"_**LIGHTNING BLAST!"**_

As soon as the Trial slowly getting it offs the ground, Blade quickly jumped off and delivered a flying sidekick with the foot being surrounded by lightning! The blow connected and sent the Trial across an empty lot and exploded!

**KRA-BOOOOOOM!**

With the Trial now destroyed Blade flipped the portion of the buckle and drew out the Category Ace of Spades card creating the projected image to reappear and went right through him. He transformed back to being Kazuma Kenzaki. He sighed as it was finally over.

**FLUMP!**

Turning at his left he finds the woman unconscious on the ground. It was due to the fact that she fainted after the whole battle. With nothing left to loose, Kazuma quickly scooped her up bridal style and carried her all the way to his apartment.

In his apartment the lady was in his futon with a wet cloth on her forehead. It has been a half an hour since the battle and he was getting worried. If she blabbed about this to everyone then his new life here would end. She regained consciousness and opened her eyes slowly. The woman sat up and a picture fell off from her kimono. The woman was recalling all of her memories of what exactly happened back there and it all came back immediately. As soon as he came in with two mugs of hot beverages in his hands, he placed them on the table and finds the picture. Just before he could look into it the woman gasped at the sight of him. He looked at her and quickly calmed down and asked, "Are you ok?" She leaned to him and grabbed his shirt and said, "What was that?! And don't tell me that it was a dream because I was there and it was real. Please tell me the truth." Kazuma sighed and told her about his adventures as Kamen Rider Blade after he saved the world leaving out the part where he became an Undead known as the Navy Joker. After that he brought up the picture and asked her what this was. She told him that this was a picture of her and the promised boy when they were children. She was amazed and honored by the courage and selflessness he did to save the world. He sighed and looked at it closely and starred dumbfounded by saying, "Huh?! Whaaaa?! But…isn't that……me and Aoi-chan?!"

"What did you just…?"

"I said…this is a picture of me and Aoi-chan…"

She gasped and said, "S-So that means you're……Kazuma Hanabishi-sama!" He pointed at himself and replied back, "Yeah…but…I've ch-changed my name to K-Kazuma Kenzaki." She started crying and suddenly leaped at him and started hugging him to death yelling out, "KAZUMA-SAMAAA!! Kazuma-sama! Kazuma-sama! Kazuma-sama! For eighteen years…for eighteen years I've dreamed of this moment!! To think that the one who treated me so kindly and saved me was Kazuma-sama all along…I've never felt destiny so strongly!!" Kazuma gently pushed her off of him and said, "C-Calm down a sec…tell me what's going on…!!" "Oh! I'm sorry," She wiped her tears with a joyful smile on her face and sat on her knees and said, "I, Aoi Sakuraba, have come to marry you, Kazuma-sama!!" He was shocked and confused and asked, "Care to repeat that?!"

"I said, I'm going to be your wife, Kazuma-sama!!"

A view outside where the apartment building everyone hears a loud voice screaming in the air, "EEEEEEEHHHH?!"

_**

* * *

**_

_**Next time on Kamen Rider Blade: Ai Yori Aoshi:**_

"I won't come back to the Hanabishi!!"

"SH…SHE'S MY WOMAN!! YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?!"

"Kazuma-sama, watch out!"

"Y-Yes. Yes! Of course!!"

_Now, your power is at its max!_

----------

**Author's Notes: **Hey everybody, it's me KamenRiderNexus! I've finally brought up the Kamen Rider Blade crossover that everyone's been waiting for. If anyone of you were expecting it to be with Naruto well then I'm sorry because it's already crossed over with Kamen Rider Ryuki. Don't forget to read and review to tell me what you think about this so far. Thanks, this is KamenRiderNexus logging out!


	2. Chapter 2

_**KAMEN RIDER BLADE: AI YORI AOSHI**_

**Summary: **Alternate Universe. What would happen if we place Kazuma Kenzaki in the role of Kaoru Hanabishi in Ai Yori Aoshi? True Blue Love's in the air! Kamen Rider Blade/Ai Yori Aoshi crossover. Kazuma/Harem.

**Timeline: **3 months after Kamen Rider Blade and at the beginning of Ai Yori Aoshi.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kamen Rider Blade or Ai Yori Aoshi.

_**Previously on Kamen Rider Blade: Ai Yori Aoshi:**_

"_Oh! I'm sorry," She wiped her tears with a joyful smile on her face and sat on her knees and said, "I, Aoi Sakuraba, have come to marry you, Kazuma-sama!" He was shocked and confused and asked, "Care to repeat that?"_

"_I said, I'm going to be your wife, Kazuma-sama!"_

_A view outside where the apartment building everyone hears a loud voice screaming in the air, "EEEEEEEHHHH?"_

* * *

_Tatta hitori kiri no kimi sonzai ga_

_Itsuga sekai no subete kaeru darou_

_Kokoni aru mono wa kibou Zetsubou_

_Round Zero hajimateiru_

_Shiranai to iu tsumi to shiri sugiru wana_

_Ugokenaku naru mae ni ugoki dasou_

_Kaze ni makerubeta Card_

_Uranaru youni warau_

_Mayowanai hazu mo nai_

_Soredemo ashita o sagase_

_Mekurumeku unmei_

_Koware sou na jidai ni_

_Kirifunada wa kimi no naka_

_Togisumasareta yuki ni_

_Shite…Blade…Brave…!_

**Episode 2: Iinazuke-Betrothed**

"I'm going to be your wife, Kazuma-sama!"

"WIFE?" he yelled and freaked out at the same time. Aoi smiled and said, "Yes…I've thought of only you for eighteen years. My dream is finally going to come true," she then extended her arm to him, "Now come back with me to the Hanabishi family." "HUH?" Kazuma asked as sweat came down his face. She smiled and answered, "I said, we'll go back to the Hanabishi family and be together." "Wait a second…" Kazuma interrupted her, "I need to figure this out…"

Thinking through and rationally about this situation, he realized what's going on here and said, "I see. It's all starting to make sense now…" Standing up and showing a serious look on his face and replied to her, "Aoi-chan. I won't come back to the Hanabishi family!" Shocked at his answer, she slowly said to him with worry, "Kazuma-sama…"

"I never liked their methods…if they just want me back why can't they just ask me directly?" anger was rising inside Kazuma and clenched his fists as he continued, "Just using this girl…Unbelievable! Just get out of my room!"

"Kazuma-sama!"

Kazuma locked the door and Aoi was standing outside. Tears were forming in her eyes, 'Kazuma-sama…so it's true. You did leave the Hanabishi because you hated me…'

Inside the apartment Kazuma ran his fingers through his hair. 'Damn it! I can't believe that I almost fell for it,' he said to himself. Heading to the window he looked down at the street seeing Aoi at the telephone pole and a couple men walking to her, he snorted and said, "See, like I said. Here they come to…come to…" His eyes widened and shocked realizing that the two men standing in front of Aoi were not with the Hanabishi family. Without second thoughts he ran out of the apartment and quickly raced towards Aoi.

"Hey! Hey! Get away from her!" The trio turned their heads towards Kazuma as he ran and stopped in front of her. One of the guys raised his eyebrow saying, "We have no business with you so hand her over towards us!" The other guy was about to slug Kazuma but his opponent was faster. As he fell to the ground his partner's eyes widened. Kazuma then yelled at them, ""SH…SHE'S MY WOMAN! YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?" The guy that was knocked down quickly got up and turned to his partner suggesting to be scray and he agreed. As the two of them left, Kazuma turned to Aoi, "Don't worry its okay now." She had tears in her eyes and replied, "I'm sorry…I…I know you were lying, but to have you call me yours…I'm so happy…!" Guilt was feeling inside of him after what he said to her earlier, 'That's right…a nice girl like her…wouldn't go alone with some underhanded scheme.'

He patted her on the head trying to reassure her, "I'm sorry. I just got upset and made a mistake. Anyway, I don't suppose you could come back at my place." She quickly agreed and before the duo was about to head into the apartment…

**SLASH!**

The two of them turned to the telephone pole behind them and slowly began to fall on them but Kazuma quickly grabbed Aoi and jumped out of the way.

**SLAM!**

Behind the stump of the slashed telephone pole was another Trial. He turned to Aoi and ordered her to take cover. Just as she did she quickly warned him, "Kazuma-sama, watch out!" He turned his attention to the Trial but he was kicked in the stomach sending him into a group of garbage cans.

**CRASH!**

Slowly getting back on his feet, he saw the Trail jumped at him was about to tackle him but he quickly rolled away. Bringing up the Blay Buckle, he placed it at the front of his waist and slid the Category Ace into the slot creating a belt to wrap around him. Kazuma makes an arm motion and yells out, "Henshin!" and flips a portion of the buckle.

"_**TURN UP!"**_

Kazuma once again transformed into Kamen Rider Blade. Arming himself with the Blade Rouzer, he ran at the Trial. Slashing wildly, all the blows connected and the Rider performed a jump back kick sending it to crash at a vending machine.

**BASH!**

Slowly getting up, the Trial quickly ran at him but was thrown down to the ground hard.

**WHAM!**

Jumping out of the way Blade decided that it was time to end this now. He drew two cards from the Blade Rouzer; it was the Categories 2 and 6 of Spades. He scanned both of them into the Blade Rouzer.

"_**THUNDER! SLASH!"**_

The projected images of the cards appeared and absorbed into Blade's chest plate.

"_**LIGHTNING SLASH!"**_

The Trial got up and charged at him once again however the monster was running towards his own demise. Kamen Rider Blade crouched down, holding the Blade Rouzer at his side, charged at the Trial, jumped up and came down with a diagonal slash. The attack connected to the Trial sending it flying onto the ground and exploded into green flames.

**KABOOOOM!**

Blade stood up and breathed in with relief that his enemy was destroyed. Fighting against these things were weaker than what he least expected to be, 'Where are these things coming from?' Blade flipped the portion of the buckle, took out the Category Ace and the armor was removed revealing Kazuma Kenzaki once more.

He heard footsteps coming from behind. He turned to the rear and was tackled and was caught in a death hug of Aoi Sakuraba. Tears were heavily coming out of her eyes and repeatedly cried his name out multiple times. Being embarrassed about this, it was time to get back into the apartment. Kazuma was back on his feet and carried her bridal style into the apartment.

Once they were inside and back into the living/bedroom, he sat down on the floor but Aoi was still holding onto him, sitting on his lap, and nuzzled her head on his neck. Nothing else left to do now he decided to hug her back nuzzled his face on her neck, "Don't worry. Everything's all right now. Just relax…MMPH!" Aoi mashed her mouth with his and he was blushing like a ripe tomato. The feeling was nice and decided to return the kiss without ruining the moment, lasting for three whole minutes.

After their lips parted away, the two of them blushed and Aoi sat at the other side of the table. She turned her attention and asked, "Did you leave the Hanabishi family because you hate me?" "Of course not, it's the Hanabishi family that I hate," Kazuma answered, "There were lots of reasons." Kazuma decided to ask the question, "Are we really betrothed?" "Yes," she answered with happiness, "We met several times when we were little."

"Yeah…"

"Ever since then, I've been raised to become your wife, to give my all to serve you, Kazuma-sama. Didn't you know that, Kazuma-sama?" she told and asked him. Kazuma answered, "Yeah. I kind of' do remember hearing that." "But then suddenly, they told me to act as if that had never been the case…" Aoi continued, "…so I wanted to meet you, Kazuma-sama, and ask what you really wanted." He was shocked about hearing all of this, "Ah, so that's why you came, I understand." He checked the time on his alarm clock and realized how late it is, "H-Hey. It's been a long and heck of a day. You must be tired and should probably get some sleep."

As Kazuma stood up, she quickly replied another question to him, "Uh, um, so it's all right for me to stay here?" He answered Aoi's question with a smile on his face, "Sure, but for now it's pretty late...AH! I'll heat the bath," and quickly ran into the bathroom. As he was cleaning the tub, she opened the door a little bit and asked if she would like to help, but he said, "its fine. Just sit over there and wait." And she did.

While the bathroom door was closed he turned his to the door and asked, "You got permission from your family to come down here, right?" Aoi quickly answered, "Y-Yes. Yes of course!" Hearing her answer, he was surprised how polite she really is. After he was done, he came out and gave her a towel so she could use the shower. She looked around and asked Kazuma, "Where's the dressing room?" He chuckled and scratched the back of his head and answered, "Ha ha ha! This place doesn't have a dressing room…but its okay! You can close the ground glass, and I'll look the other way." She nodded her head, "Well then, I humbly partake of your bath."

The ground glass doors closed and Kazuma turned the other direction so she could get undressed and use the bath. Kazuma brought out his Blay Buckle and his Category Ace of Spades card and remembered the adventures he had when he first became Kamen Rider Blade. "Kazuma-samaaa!" The call snapped him out of his thoughts and turned his attention to the bathroom and asked, "Is something wrong in there?"

"There's only cold water…"

"Oh, it'll be fine if you just keep it running! After that, it'll be fine as it heats up. Trust me on this one."

"Ah! It's working, thank you Kazuma-sama! It's amazing!"

Kazuma had a confused expression on his face, 'It's really not amazing at all.' He noticed something on the floor at the left of his bathroom door. It was her kimono, neatly folded and her panties and bra was on the top. Suddenly an erotic vision of Aoi wearing nothing but her bra and panties was in his head, and his little "Blade Rouzer" hardened. Leaning against the wall with both hands in the front pockets of his jeans, 'Great… She's an amazing girl, so I don't feel too bad…but it's so sudden, so I can't feel too good about it, either…'

* * *

_**Next time on Kamen Rider Blade: Ai Yori Aoshi:**_

'She's really sexy…'

"And, please…teach me about you, Kazuma-sama."

"_You are the Hanabishi's heir. Understand?"_

'Please stop clinging to me like this!'

_Now, your power is at its max!_


	3. Important Notice

this is something you need to hear

A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

Take care and spread the word, or we will lose out freedoms to express ourselves on the Internet! Repost it on your stories, forums, blogs, anywhere! JUST MAKE IT KNOW! WE HAVE TO STOP THIS!


	4. Petition

HEY GUY'S REMEMBER THAT LAW THEY TRIED TO PASS THAT WOULD MAKE FANFICTION WRITING, STREAMING VIDEOS ON YOUTUBE OR EVEN SO MUCH AS SINGING A CURRENTLY EXISTING SONG AND PUTTING IT ONLINE WOULD GET YOU LOCKED UP IN PRISON AS A FELON, WELL GUESS WHAT THE US GOVERNMENT IN ALL ITS RETARDED GLORY IS TRYING _BRING IT BACK. _CURRENTLY THERE IS A PETITION GOING ON THAT IF 100,000 PEOPLE SIGN WILL PUT AN END TO THIS CURRENT BOUT OF RAW BULLSHIT, JUST REMOVE ALL THE SPACES IN THE LINK BELOW TO GET TO IT

petitions . whitehouse . gov / petition / stop - sopa - 2013 / LMzMVrQF

IF YOU LIKE READING FICS, LISTENING TO MUSIC ONLINE AND WATCHING FUNNY PARODIES OR EVEN IF YOU JUST USUALLY USE WIKIPEDIA TO DO YOUR HOMEWORK THEN SIGN THE PETITION

AND A WORD OF ADVICE TO MY FELLOW FIC WRITERS, ON THE OFF CHANCE THE ACT SOMEHOW MAKES IT THROUGH, MOST LIKELY IT WILL NOT LAST SO DO WHAT I DID WHEN I FOUND OUT AND COPY AND PASTE YOUR WORK ON SOMETHING OFFLINE SO THAT IF THE ACT GOES THROUGH AND THEY DELETE YOUR STUFF YOU CAN JUST PASTE IT BACK ONE THIS WHOLE SHIT STORM BLOWS OVER


End file.
